


Something Stirs In the Lab

by Ocelot_l



Category: Channel Awesome, That Guy with the Glasses
Genre: Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocelot_l/pseuds/Ocelot_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Son of Insano loves when he gets to spend the day with his Daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Stirs In the Lab

The prospect of spending a whole day with his daddy usually sent Son of Insano into such a fit of glee that he started bouncing off the walls like the world’s largest SuperBall. However, today was different, and SOI did his best to remain calm and collected as he followed Insano down the stairs into the basement of Uncle Spoony’s house. He had to keep reminding himself to stay still and not try to explore the whole area at once, or else Daddy might get upset and not let him play in the lab anymore. Daddy had already promised him he could see his inventions if he was a good boy, so SOI was determined to be the best boy ever. He slowly rolled over to a small stool Insano had set up for him, hopped onto it, and sat sedately as the scientist closed, locked, and double-bolted the door.

“Now, the first thing we always do when entering the laboratory is to lock it, as I have done, and turn on the Anti-Magic Field Generator,” Insano explained as he moved to a control panel on the wall near the lab’s entrance. He pressed a few buttons and flipped a switch before a low humming noise filled the room.

“Riki?”

“Because, son, this device will prevent all of those contemptible magic wielders from using their despicable sorcery to break in here and destroy my brilliant creations!”

SOI nodded as he remembered that man with the coat and nice hat who often came over to play with Uncle Spoony.

“Riki. Riki-tee.”

Insano smiled down at his son. “That’s right. There will be no bad men with purty hats in here today! Wait, what do you mean his hat is purty? It most certainly is not! Honestly, I don’t even understand why people keep saying it is!”

Afraid his father might be having one of his sudden temper tantrums, SOI quickly changed topics. He looked over at a table housing several of Insano’s inventions and asked about them.

“You want to know about those? Well, let’s see.” Considerably calmer, Insano walked over to examine the array before him and invited SOI to join him. “This one is daddy’s Hypno-Gun. After he fires it upon a crowd of unsuspecting knuckle-draggers, they become his mindless slaves and do whatever he wishes!”

SOI chirped to show how impressed he was. He didn’t really understand what Daddy was talking about, but having people do what you wished sounded good to him. If SOI could do that, he would wish for more people to be friends with him and Daddy, since they didn’t really have many besides Uncle Spoony and Oreo and Nurse.

“Exactly, son,” Insano replied, picking the gun up to inspect it further. “And if your idiotic uncle and his drooling hell-beast hadn’t decided to use it as a chew toy, we could be enslaving the populace this very moment!”

Sensing another burst of rage flaring up inside his daddy, SOI gently patted Insano’s arm with his tendrils to calm him before hopping over to the next invention on the table.

“Right, let’s move on. These are the models I used to help me build a few new giant robots,” Insano explained, turning his attention to the figures. “I can’t very well wreak havoc upon unsuspecting cities if Neutro is always being stolen from me, so I had to come up with replacements.”

SOI made appropriately impressed noises and picked up the models in his tendrils, intent on inviting them to his next tea party, when they disintegrated into dust.

“Riki? Riki-tee!”

“Yes, I know. That’s what happened to the real robots as well. I must have made an error when devising my new metal, Insanium.” Insano sighed and SOI could feel his mood rapidly plummeting. He leapt over to the next invention on the table and asked about its function.

“Oh, that?” Insano barely even looked at this item. “That’s just Daddy’s Gaydar, son. I don’t even know why I left this out, since I don’t use it for evil purposes.”

SOI was confused. He’d never known his father to invent a device that wasn’t for evil purposes. He asked what the Gaydar was exactly, and what his dad used it for. Then he felt even more confused when Insano’s face turned crimson.

“Oh, uh, that… that’s just… a tool to help Daddy m-make new friends,” he stammered, before grabbing the device and shoving it into a closet, which was promptly locked. “L-let’s move on, shall we?”

SOI was still confused, but he got the feeling it was better not to ask any more about the friend-finder (which must not have worked very well-maybe that’s why Daddy was acting weird), and hopped to the end of the table. A children’s chemistry set was sitting there with a bright pink bow on top.

“Now, I know you’re usually not interested in toys relating to SCIENCE,” Insano said as he set the box upright so his son could see it better, “but look! This one is covered in those bright, colorful ponies you like so much, and teaches you lessons about friendship as well as science! So maybe you’d like to give this one a chance?”

Insano needn’t have been so worried. Once SOI saw the smiling faces of Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash covering the box, he would let nothing stop him from conducting experiments worthy of the ponies!

“Riki! Riki-tee-tee!” SOI took a giant leap off the counter and into his father’s arms where he snuggled against Insano’s chest, purring softly. Insano laughed in surprise before hugging his son tightly and petting his tendrils.

“I’m so glad you approve, son. I’ve always dreamt of you following in my footsteps.”

Feeling extremely close to his father, SOI gathered all his courage and asked a question that he’d always wanted to ask of the scientist. “Ri… Rikiki-tee?”

Insano’s eyebrows arched up.

“You want to try on my goggles? Whatever for, son?”

SOI quickly chirped back his response because that answer was easy. He wanted to feel like the greatest scientist in the entire universe, and he couldn’t do that if he wasn’t wearing that scientist’s signature spirals.

Insano looked stunned for a moment. “You… you really think that of me, son?” SOI bobbed his head up and down. Then he trilled with delight when Insano held him up and twirled him around in the air. “Yes! Yes, of course you can wear them!”

“Riki!” SOI couldn’t stop himself from wriggling with excitement now, no matter how hard he tried, but he was sure his father wouldn’t mind much anymore. Insano set his son down and slipped off his goggles before settling them atop the pink orb’s wide eyes. “Ooh,” SOI cooed as he observed the world in its new, slightly dizzying state. “Riki.”

“Yes, they really do help you gain a whole new perspective on things,” Insano agreed as he watched his son joyfully hop throughout the lab. “Just think, son. One day I’ll make you a pair of your own goggles, so that we can take over the world together in style!”

“Riki-tee?”

“Okay, I don’t quite know how we’re going to take over the world yet, but we’ll come up with something. I’m sure of it.” SOI thought about this for a moment before an idea popped into his head.

“Riki? Riki-tee? Rikiki?”

“No, son, there isn’t a known method to transform humankind into ponies,” Insano answered with a smile. This quickly morphed into a crazed grin as he turned to his son, a malevolent glint in his eyes. “That just means someone needs to discover it! Of course, how could I have been so foolish! And once I figure it out, I will force those pea-brained imbeciles to crown me ruler of the planet or else they will become equine-ified! Son, you are brilliant!”

Insano quickly bent down and kissed the top of SOI’s head before making a mad dash for his notebook.

SOI eagerly bounce after his father, ready to assist him if necessary. Playing in the lab with Daddy really was the best way to spend a day. 

  



End file.
